Cross over
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: Truly a cross over. It can be Adventure...not sure about Humor though... Well, Please read! "Levy discovers a chant to enter a different dimension, resulting to Natsu's team except Happy enter an adventure to a world of extraordinary people and more!"
1. Overcoming a new world

I thought about it for awhile… My most favorite Anime is Inuyasha, since I was like… 5?

But I never made a Fic about it…and since I'm currently on Fairy Tail, the idea popped in me and I just got to spread it out! Hope you like it!

* * *

Cross over

* * *

Overcoming a new world

* * *

"Hey, what are you up to?" Lucy went near Levy whom was busy. Levy was piled up with a lot of books and papers.

"Hey Lucy! Let's do that again!" Natsu shouted from the other side of the guild. He has been using the transformation Mira had taught them. Natsu easily learned it, but Lucy had a hard time before she was able.

"Would you stop it already?" Lucy shouted back. Natsu has convinced her to transform with one another, and it only got Lucy to almost get beaten by Gray and Erza (they thought she was really Natsu), and the other members were taking advantage to take a peek at her through Natsu.

"Hmmm…No…no…" Levy shook her head and crumpled another paper.

"Hey, what's Levy up to?" Natsu asked.

"She's been like that for three days" Gray exclaimed.

"She said, she had a spell, she wanted to test" Erza explained. The others nodded as though they understood. Four of them were quite curious.

Droy and Jet are out for the day, they said Levy told them to relax for awhile. Happy, if anyone was wondering is stuffed with fish and is taking a deep nap on the counter, dreaming that he still is eating fish and Lucy and Natsu are handing him more after another…he doesn't even realize his dreaming.

"Got it!" After a moments silence, Levy stood, shouted with glee and twirled around with the stack of papers in her hands.

"What you got there?" Lucy asked, quite curious. Levy turns to her with a victorious smile.

"It's a spell where you can travel to a different dimension!" she proclaimed.

"What Dimension?" Gray asked.

"Well…I don't really know" she shrugged "But it's bound to work!"

"Then let's try it!" Natsu snatches the papers and began reading. Lucy, Gray and Erza were looking from his shoulders.

Natsu spoke words that seemed unfamiliar to others; they were of course ancient letters and words. It was a long chant, but after reading, a light glowed below the four of them.

"What the" Gray stated, unable to move.

"I can't move!" Lucy complained, she was being sucked in the light.

"Looks like we are all unable to…" Erza looked at the light that glowed below them with fright "Were being sucked in!"

"What?" Natsu accidentally burns the chant. Levy saw it with anger.

"Why you, Natsu!" She complained but was stopped with Lucy whining.

"Help us Levy!" Lucy whined, her body, same as the others, was frozen.

"I-" Levy cuts her own words when she saw them being sucked in faster.

"Levy!" They all shouted as they entered in the light.

Levy went near to peek in the light, she gazed at it with wonder, just below, and she sees her friends on a grassy field. She looked up at the guild to tell everyone of what she was seeing, but she was lost in words when she noticed everyone was frozen. It was as if time has stopped on them.

"Levy!" Erza shouted, realizing that the portal light was fading.

"Don't worry guys!" She shouted back "I'll get you guys out! Don't worry! Just wait for a bit!" she managed to complete her sentence before the light completely fades and everyone was moving again, unfortunately Natsu's team wasn't at their spot.

"Eh? Weren't Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza just there?" Mira asked Levy. Levy didn't replied, she seemed surprised, after a moment of silence, she sat on her spot and began reading and writing.

'Don't worry guys' she says in her thoughts 'I'll get you back here…Just wait' she continues to unravel a way to get the chant again.

(Because as time came back, she realized she had lost knowledge of the chant, she must get the right words again, to open the portal and get her friends back.)

* * *

"Ouch…" Lucy rubbed her bottom. The fall hurts, but it didn't matter as they see four people with two small companions looking as oddly as they were to them.

"Dog Ears?" Natsu was the first to react. He went in front the silver haired guy with dog ears. In an instant, he began rubbing it with his hands.

"What the heck are you doing?" The guy replied with annoyance. Natsu grinned.

"Well, that was cute"

"Whoa, that's a large boomerang" Gray said as he approaches two girls, one carrying a 'large boomerang' the other a bow and arrow, also a bag pack.

"Uhm…" The girl with the boomerang looked hesitant. The other seemed bewildered.

"Huh?" Gray asked.

"Your Clothes" The girl with a bow pointed with an either disgusted look or another look I am not able to explain. Gray looked at himself.

"Oh…" he replied with embarrassment. He was in his boxers again, and this time he can't change since he left his clothes in the guild. He shudders silently as the little boy with a fox tail tells the girl with a bow to shut her eyes. The other sighs, petting a small cat with two tails, as if she was used to such weird men. Her eyes were mostly glaring at their other companion.

"Well, such fine ladies…" A guy with a staff takes hold of Lucy and Erza's hands.

"Uhm…" Lucy was speechless.

"Excuse me" Erza didn't also have a say.

"Do not worry…I have no intention of harming you young ladies…I just wanted to ask you one question" he said. Both Lucy and Erza had their eyebrows raised.

"Would one of you be considering of bearing my children?" His Question froze both girls "Well, it would also work out if you two would consider, both bearing my child" he smiled.

'What is this creep talking about?' Lucy thought 'bear his child?'

Erza were still bewildered. The only time they got to their senses was when a large boomerang hits his head, letting go of their hands.

"You lecherous monk" The girl stated with a cold shoulder. The man considered as a monk just smiled "I was just asking…"

"Want to fight?" The silver haired guy twitched since Natsu still hasn't get over his obsession with his ears.

"Cool! Your ears are also moving!" Natsu exclaimed.

The guy was about to punch him when the girl with a bow stops him "Now now…Don't be so harsh"

Both groups looked at each other with the same thoughts…

'Who the heck are these weird people?'

* * *

How is it? It's kind of hard not saying their names…well, Hope you like it! Please review! I wanted a Final Fantasy somehow here, but I can't make it up…somehow these two worked out fine…Thank you for reading, Review please!


	2. Show off abilities

Show off abilities

"So you're travelling?" Erza nods her head. Both group sat on a grassy field, making things clear.

"What power do you have, dog eared?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu! His name is Inuyasha!" Lucy whispered, she felt embarrassed having Natsu acting like his carefree self.

"You want to know my power?" Inuyasha stands ready to take out his sword.

"Is this a fight?" Natsu grinned.

"Your-!" Before Inuyasha could make a move, he falls flat on his face to the ground.

"Sit boy" the one with the arrow named Kagome shouted the words, just like ordering a dog.

"Wow…" Natsu was amazed "Guess she's stronger than you Dog ears!"

"Why you…I'll-!" Inuyasha stands…

"Sit boy!" Kagome commands, Inuyasha was back to his face on the ground.

"You should learn some manners Inuyasha" Miroku scolded while holding onto Lucy's bottom. It made her shiver, and having her clung to Natsu tightly.

"Speak for yourself" Sango hits him on the head.

"So, how are you going to get back to your world?" Kagome asked.

"A friend of ours is going to open the portal back there" Gray said.

"Uhm, excuse me" Shippo pulls on Gray's boxers.

"What?"

"Are you having some clothing issues?" Shippo handed him his clothes. Gray stiffened realizing he was in his boxers again. He took his clothes and muttered thanks before putting them on.

"So, what do you do in this place?" Erza gazed at the beauty of Nature.

"We fight Demons" Inuyasha said.

"But didn't they say you're a demon? Half only though" Natsu took a bag of chips Kagome was offering.

"Why you little!" Before Inuyasha could react more. Kagome already gave him a stare. Causing him to scoff and sit back tight again.

"Hey! This is great!" Natsu smiled "Have some Lucy!"

Lucy takes a chip and smiled the same "So great! Yummy salty taste!"

"Taste…" Kagome muttered "Test…" her eyes widen.

Realizing the words had some similarities in pronunciation. She remembers the destination they were headed to.

"The Test!" she screamed in horror. Everyone looked at her. She ignores them, though and pulls Inuyasha's sleeves.

"What?" he muttered. He was still annoyed he can't pick a fight.

"I have a test tomorrow and if I don't study today, I'll sure fail! Let's go!" she climbs to his back. But in an unfortunate luck, giant demons surrounded them.

"No! Not now!" Kagome pleaded but it didn't help.

"Whoa!" Natsu was amazed. Lucy felt her legs go weak.

"So is this demon?" Gray asks. Sango nodded "Apparently, it's a family of demons"

"So we have to battle?" Erza smiled.

"Apparently, Yes" Miroku sighed.

"Then let's fight" Inuyasha lets Kagome down. Kagome sighs and takes out her bow and arrow. With a frown she says.

"Let's get this over with"

"Inuyasha, you go with Natsu and take that one" Miroku pointed to the one with a mallet.

"Why with him? I don't need help!" Inuyasha was annoyed. Natsu didn't pay any more attention and began to run towards the demon.

"I'm going to fight a large demon! Woohoo!" he cheered. Inuyasha saw him and he got even more pissed.

"Don't go on your own you bastard!" Inuyasha chased him. Miroku sighed.

"I'll take Erza with me" Sango suggested before Miroku could say a word. It was obvious in his face he wanted to be with Erza.

"Well then, were teamed up, let's go…uhhh" Gray couldn't decide what to call him.

"You can call me Miroku"

"I'm thinking a nickname, what are you anyway?"

"A monk"

"A monk? Like some guy who does rituals and stuff?" Miroku nodded "Don't those kinds of people be bald?" Miroku twitched.

"There are monks that have hair…no need for baldness to show your faith"

"Hmm…" Gray was still unconvinced. Miroku sighed and head straight to one of the demons.

"Lets go and finish this off" He shouted as Gray began to follow him.

"I'll stay watch!" Lucy muttered.

"Me too" Shippo added.

"Then let's wait for them to finish, but keep alert" Kagome said, a bit relax on her spot. She lowered her arrows but it still was tight in her grasp. Behind her was the small cat, looking alert as ever.

"You're not going to fight?" Lucy asked, wondering.

"Yeah, I guess that's how it is, but I help in times I need to and have to" she turns to Lucy "How about you?"

"Well, I'm not really much in to battles" Lucy made a fake laugh "But I do help out a lot, whenever I'm needed, I try to do my best"

"Guess were the same" Kagome smiled. Lucy smiled also.

Then the Battle begins.

"Fire Dragon's roar!" Natsu proclaimed. He takes a deep breath and blows like a true breathing dragon. Inuyasha paused from his tracks, amazed at his ability. The demon burnt to death with a cry of despair. Natsu frowned.

"Well that was easy" He didn't like how it was weak "Oh well, at least their many" he smiled and turned to face the one behind him when one of the demons almost cuts him with its bear hands.

"Out of the way!" Inuyasha shouted as he raised his sword "Wind scar!" a powerful energy wave formed with a swing of his sword. Natsu instinctively backed away before the attack took him in as well.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Natsu was so fired up. He wanted to fight Inuyasha, even just one time.

"Of course it is" Inuyasha smirked. Pride getting the best of him. Both turned their heads at the other remaining monsters and headed towards them.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she threw her weapon, taking off the head of one of the demons.

"Impressive" Erza smiled. She reequipped to the clothes she wore when she battle Ikaruga. Sango was fascinated that she had changed clothes in an instant, quite impossible in their world.

"My turn" she stated as she lunged for a demon. In an instant, with fast speed, she managed to kill it before it even attacked. Sango was left in awe.

"So…How do we deal with this two?" Miroku asked.

"Let's just hit them with Ice" Gray smiled.

"Ice?" Miroku was confused. Gray smirked and positioned his hands and shouted "Ice Geyser!"

Suddenly a pillar of ice comes forth one of the demons d struck it hard at it raises up.

"Such remarkable strength!" Miroku was amazed. Gray grinned and said "Your turn" he pointed to the last demon. Miroku smirked.

"I would suggest you back away" Gray looked at him bewilderedly and steps back. Miroku held out his right hand and took off the beads around it "Wind tunnel!"

A sudden gush of wind was beginning to sick in his hand. The demon in front of him tried to struggle not be sucked in, but failed. He desperately entered his hand and was gone.

"What the-" Gray gulped. If he fought this guy, his bound to be sucked in without any question.

"What do you think?" Miroku asked.

"Where do they go?" Gray asked, still a bit hysterical.

"To who knows where" Miroku said who doesn't seem to care.

"Well then, let's go! Since we're all done here!" Kagome said, about to pack her bow and arrow when another demon came around them. Kagome was protected by Kirara immediately and by Shippo but All heads turn as it went straight for Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu and the others shouted. Before the demon could get anymore nearer, A Boy suddenly appears, Taking Lucy away for a few feet.

Kagome automatically shots it an arrow, dissolving the demon. Kagome sighed and they all headed towards Lucy and the Boy.

"That was close" The boy smiled. Lucy opens her eyes and looks at him with a smile.

"Loke!" she exclaimed.

"Where the heck did that guy came from?" Inuyasha asked.

"His from the spirit world" Lucy informed them.

"You mean the other world?" Sango was quite amazed "a soul from the dead?"

Loke twitched "I am completely alive. I am from another world. Not the one you say"

Inuyasha and the others were a bit confused.

"I am a spirit from the Zodiac. Leo" Loke proclaimed. Kagome brighten up.

"Hey Do you know My Zodiac?" she asked.

"Probably" Loke said, giving Kagome a flirty smile. Inuyasha noticed it and took Kagome a bit far from him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome complained. Inuyasha ignores her and gave a cold glare at Loke which he scoffed at. He kissed Lucy's hand and said "farewell, My Lucy" and he disappears.

"Wow, he disappeared" Miroku said.

"His back to his world" Lucy smiled.

"How did he have here?" Shippo went near Lucy.

"Well, he went on his own power since I didn't open his gate"

"What gate?" Shippo was very interested; Lucy smiled to see someone from another world interested in her abilities.

"How about I show it to you" Lucy smiled as she took out one key.

"What's she doing?" Miroku asked.

"She's going to call a spirit" Natsu smiled.

Lucy stood "Open a Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" as she did her stances, a little unknown creature pops up. Inuyasha and his team were impressing but more curious at what creature stood before them.

"What is that?" Shippo asked.

"Is it one of the Zodiacs?" Kagome asked, trying to figure out which one of them it is.

Before Lucy could answer, Natsu took over "Lucy calls him Plue!"

"He's kind of like her Pet" Gray added. Inuyasha's team nodded in unison. Still a bit curious at what kind of being was it.

Though they all seem different, they think of one thing about each other. Each is good at what they do.

By the guild…

"Fish…More Fish…" Happy mumbles, still in his deep happy stuffed sleep.

"Grrr…" Levy grumbled as she couldn't remember how the spell was. Others were getting worried about her, but it seems she's put on a barrier on herself so she won't be disturbed.

'Hold on guys, just a little longer' she said in her thoughts as she read and wrote 'I'll get you back, promise'

* * *

I finally updated this! Sorry if I'm no good with battle stuff and I think humor here is out. Sigh, I'm no comedian I guess. I'm better with drama :D well please read and review! Thank you!


	3. Forward in time

Forward in time

The two groups had headed to the well. Natsu's team was quite confused as to why they were facing an old unused well.

"It's my own portal to get home" Kagome explained.

"You mean that has magic?" Gray asked. Kagome nodded with a smile.

"I wonder if you guys can get in there" Miroku began to wonder, and so were his hands as it reaches Sango, but surely enough she hits him.

"Can't all of you go?" Lucy asked, curious.

"Well, Only Kagome and Inuyasha are able to cross. Not us" Shippo explained. Natsu smiled.

"Then let's find out!" he quickly ran into the well, ignoring the shouts of his team members that soon after followed him.

As he jumped in, light filled his surroundings, but soon after he lands on the bottom, nothing seems to have changed.

"Geh, nothing's different" he said, quite disappointed. But soon after, he heard an unfamiliar voice from above the well. He looks up and saw a roof, rather than the blue sky he was just seeing a few minutes ago. The voice grew louder.

"Mom! Kagome's back! Hey Sis-" a little boy peeked in the well. He and Natsu had an eye contact for a minute before his surroundings brightened up. Then Lucy, Erza, Gray, Inuyasha and Kagome appear right beside him.

"You guys!" Natsu smiled. He received a punch on the head from an irritated Erza.

"Don't be so reckless!" she scolded. Well Natsu was never a listener.

All of them went up from the well, and Team Natsu sounded the unison of awe. They were in some kind of old house, or shrine. Outside, an old man and a woman waits with the little boy holding a fat cat.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked.

"My time, were in the present" Kagome stated.

"You mean, we were in the past awhile ago?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha replied as he inhaled the air outside, after being greeted by those people.

"We need once of these wells at home!" Natsu began thinking of the things he would do if such a well existed in their dimension.

As they went out, they were greeted with food on the next house they were led to. Kagome ran up the steps as soon as they entered, leaving Inuyasha and the rest to finish up the food.

Natsu began indulging himself even though Lucy kept telling him to mind his manners. Well, since did Natsu have any manners?

As the rest ate to their fill with the rest of Kagome's family, an interview came up.

"So you're from a different dimension eh…what's it like?" Kagome's grandfather asked with much eagerness.

"Well, its rowdy" Lucy smiled "There are more people with no magic than those that have"

"Cats fly too" Gray added. Inuyasha then stared at Kagome's Cat. The feline just hissed and went off, having an idea what Inuyasha might want to test.

"Well then, how did you come into this dimension?" The Lady asked.

"One of our friends had experimented on some ancient scripture, making a portal that somehow led into the past of this dimension" Erza explained.

"Hey what does this two do?" Kagome's little brother asked. He kept poking Gemi and Mini while the two little creatures just stared at him.

"They can make a clone out of you and know every detail of that person" Lucy explained. Soon after, two of them transformed into Kagome's little brother. The little boy smiled.

"Hey Mom, guess the real one!" three of them ran around and it was impossible to tell who was real and who was not.

This little game continued while the interview went on. When everyone was satisfied, the team headed to Kagome's room. When they opened the door, she was at her desk, completely engrossed with a pile of books and papers.

"How am I going to read all of this!" she complained. Lucy went by her side and handed a pink pair of glasses.

"Use this" Kagome took it in confusion and was amazed at how fast and easy it was to read. After ten minutes, she completely finished the whole book, even understanding how the formulas would work.

She took it off after a couple more books and took grip on Lucy's hands.

"Amazing! Can I keep this? I need this for my studies! Please!" Lucy couldn't say no to that plea and so she agreed. Kagome cheered in content and began to finish the rest of her studies. Soon after, she felt her brain about to blow up but satisfied that she filled it with enough time to sleep, though she couldn't occupy her bed when Natsu and Inuyasha thought of sitting on it.

"So, what are your plans while you wait for your friend?" Kagome asked.

"I guess we can do a little sightseeing, knowing that you won't be leaving this time until you finished that test.

"Well then, you can go and see this world tomorrow while I go to school. For now, let's rest"

The two left the bed. The girls began to scoot as three of them shared the bed. The boys were left to occupy the floor. And since Kagome's room wasn't that big, there's a discussion on Natsu and Gray's part. Inuyasha was left leaning on the wall.

As for those that are left by the well…

"No fair, how come they made it in while we can't?" Shippo said as he gazed down the well.

"We can't help it now. Their lucky" Miroku responded as his hands began to wander.

"Don't even think about it" Sango warned, holding down Miroku's wrist.

With a sigh of defeat, Miroku gazed at the well "Yes…So Lucky" his mind wandering to Erza and Lucy.

"Lecherous monk" Shippo commented before gazing back at the well with just as much disappointment.

* * *

Took long enough for an update! Well, here it is, hope you guys like it! And please review! Thank you!


End file.
